Erase una vez
by Hazuki Jung
Summary: Un compromiso arreglado, una princesa testaruda, un desafortunado campesino y una noche en una guarida de vandidos; son sólo algunos factores que dan vida a esta historia. *para el topic de retos del foro el destino de una estrella* oneshot


Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Sailor Moon me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, sólo la historia desarrollada a continuación ©es derecho reservado de esta "autora" con poco que hacer, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, sólo por el placer de escribir.

Fic creado para el topic "retos" del foro el destino de una estrella

Por: Hazuki Jung

**Erase una vez**

En una tierra inmemorial de bosques encantados, castillos misteriosos prodigiosos en maravilla y magia; en una pequeña región al norte de Inglaterra, de la cual cuyo nombre no recuerdo, vivió un rey, gentil, gallardo, apuesto y justo.

Allí Seiya Kou reinaba a la cabeza de su orden de caballería, peleando contra monstruos, rescatando damiselas de las manos de malvados hechiceros, enfrentándose a peligros sobre naturales, regresando siempre victorioso a su prospero reino, el centro de su universo. Es, pues de saberse que aquel sobre dicho rey tuvo más por fuerza que por ganas, tomar la mayor de las misiones y la más peligrosa desde su punto de vista muy personal, ya que tras la muerte de su amada esposa, la única opción que había tenido era la de cuidar y criar a sus adoradas hijas.

Dos bellas flores eran estas, la mayor de ellas poseía cara angelical, voz melodiosa y cuerpo de divina diosa, de carácter centrado y altos valores morales, la segunda, una frágil doncella, de profundos ojos azules que destilaban astucia, de perfecta silueta y gran carácter… bueno la verdad era que sobresalía entre todas las damas, su inusual altura y su agilidad para las actividades físicas no era muy bien vista.

Es pues de esta manera como comienza nuestra historia.

— Me niego —una y otra vez esa frase era escuchada en todo el palacio.

— Debo deciros querida hermana que esa decisión es incorrecta —la rubia de larga cabellera hablaba tranquilamente a una furiosa joven.

— Sea pues querida Mina, si vos abandonáis al noble Saijo y podéis desposar a Sir Yaten, del cual he de advertiros lo único que es capaz de tener bien controlado son sus… manos, entonces podría reconsiderarlo.

Ante aquel comentario la aludida sólo pudo tomar un pequeño tinte rojizo en las mejillas.

— ¡Dios me asista! ¿Tengo quizá razones para hacer tal barbaridad?

Antes de que aquella discusión pudiera seguir su camino un muy estresado Seiya intervino para salvación propia.

— ¡Basta ya! ¿Qué es todo este alboroto? Dejad ya de discutir y dadme por piedad un poco de paz, yo… que he sido un padre ejemplar ¿No merezco acaso un poco de tranquilidad?

— Querido padre piedad es lo que vosotros dos deberías tenerme, esta ingrata hermana me ha despertado al alba y me ha asegurado que el noble conde de Cadbury desea desposarme.

— Sí, esa información es verdadera, he de confesaros que me ha hecho muy feliz —agregó sonriente el pelinegro.

— Me rehuso, por mi honor que vendería mi alma a Satanás antes que desposarme con ese viejo decrepito —dijo furiosa la joven.

— Haruka, escuchad a tu padre que sabe lo que es mejor para vos, repudiadme si es lo que deseáis, pero por tu bienestar eso es lo que se ha decidido.

Si había algo en el mundo que tuviera fuerza casi inquebrantable, ese algo era la voluntad de la pequeña princesa, así pues Haruka decidió que ser la eterna prisionera de su alcoba no era nada malo y sin más abandonó el gran salón dejando como siempre una hermana histérica y un padre al borde de un colapso nervioso, sin embargo aquella rubia era todo menos ingenua sabía que de una u otra forma debía de impedir tal acto de conspiración para con su persona y así fue como sigilosamente decidió jugar una treta al par de obstinados que tenía por familia.

— My lady seguro que vuestro padre enfurecerá —la chica del cabello aguamarina a pesar de seguir las ordenes de su señora trataba de todos los medio posibles persuadirla para que abandonara su descabellada idea.

— Perdonadme querida Michiru por arrastraros a eso, podéis regresar al castillo si lo deseáis, pero jamás, escuchadme, jamás un anciano decrepito será mi esposo.

— Pero my lady, cualquier doncella estaría gustosa de contraer nupcias con tan notable caballero —dijo la dama de compañía.

— ¡Eso es desvarió! ¿Habéis visto la faz de "tan notable caballero"? —ante el comentario las dos chicas rieron a carcajadas.

Fue de esa manera que la pequeña princesa y su fiel dama de compañía se escabulleron de palacio, cabe decir que tras ellas se había puesto en marcha la guardia real y para Haruka aquello ponía la situación muy interesante.

Un pequeño sendero se alzaba frente a las doncellas y sin una sola alma que les socorriera en caso de necesitarlo y habría que recalcar que en ese momento lo necesitaban ya que la guardia fiel de su majestad les estaba pisando los talones; fue en aquel crucial momento que Haruka por su falta de concentración en el camino chocó con un joven; el ruido de una vasija al contacto con el suelo atrajo su vista de nuevo al frente, la rubia se encontró entonces con un par de azules ojos que sin reparo la escudriñaban de arriba abajo, ciertamente la expresión en su rostro era de clara molestia.

— Disculpadme —pidió Michiru ante la tensa situación.

— No aceptaré vuestras disculpas my lady, ya que usted no ha hecho absolutamente nada, en cambio espero la remuneración por la vasija que ahora yace en el suelo, inservible por cierto —dijo el chico a la mujer rubia frente a él.

— Perdonad mi falta buen señor, pero en este preciso momento no podemos quedaros para discutir el asunto, así que os ruego que busquéis en el castillo a lady Mina, contadle todo y ella se encargará de daros una remuneración, ahora nos retiramos —Haruka hizo una pequeña reverencia y se encaminó a prisa por el sendero, pero no pudo llegar muy lejos ya que el joven quien de ninguna manera parecía querer dejarla ir.

— ¿Qué os parecería si mejor aguardamos aquí a la guardia? De la cual parece estáis huyendo.

| — ¡Pero qué pretendéis, soltadme inmediatamente os advierto que no sabe con quién se está metiendo!

— Oh, pero claro que lo sé, si vos no sois más que una vil ladrona.

— Claro y si no me soltáis en este momento diré que vos sois mi cómplice —Haruka sonrío maliciosamente al joven que aún la tenía sujeta del brazo, ahora ambos estaban en un aprieto, Darien de ninguna manera la dejaría escapar, pero también era obvio que no le creerían a un simple campesino; sin más remedio que cooperar le puso a las dos mujeres algunos harapos que tenía en su pequeña carreta.

— Escuchadme, pase lo que pase no digáis una palabra, habéis entendido –dijo el pelinegro de manera muy sería, las damas asintieron y se cubrieron el rostro completamente y justo a tiempo ya que es ese preciso momento dos hombres de larga cabelleras se acercaron al sitio.

— Oye tú —llamó el castaño.

— Oh, mi señor, ¿En qué puedo ayudaros? —dijo Darien al tiempo que hacía una reverencia.

— Estamos buscando a dos mujeres que estaban siguiendo este mismo sendero ¿Las habéis visto?

— No mi señor, nadie ha pasado por aquí.

— ¿Enserio? Y ¿Puedo saber qué es lo que estáis haciendo aquí y quien te acompaña? –cuestionó nuevamente el castaño mientras inspeccionaba a las dos figuras encapuchadas con sus ojos violetas.

—Bueno verá mi señor, iba en camino a la ciudad para vender algunas vasijas, ya que soy alfarero y ese es mi trabajo, pero la torpe de mi hermana las ha roto, por eso nos hemos detenido — respondió mientras fulminaba con la mirada a la susodicha.

— Entiendo, ¿Pero podéis explicarme por qué vuestras hermanas llevan esas capuchas? –mientras el castaño hablaba inspeccionaba más de cerca a las mujeres.

— Oh, es que temo que su belleza sea… un poco… perturbadora.

— ¿En serio? —antes de que Darien pudiera responder el castaño ya había puesto sus manos en la cadera de una de las mujeres que acompañaban al pelinegro.

—Por lo menos tiene buena figura —añadió—. ¿Qué os parecería si te libro de tu tonta hermana? —ante la cuestión Darien contuvo la risa.

— Nada me haría más feliz, mi señor, pero debo advertiros que, tiene mal genio, no sabe cocinar, tiene la gracias de un elefante, está chimuela, calva y tiene los ojos chuecos.

Después de escuchar aquella descripción, el castaño se alejó de las mujeres, su compañero sonrío gustoso.

— Bueno creo que este no es el momento para hablar de esto, gracias por vuestra cooperación y si veis a dos mujeres vagando por los alrededores tenéis que dar aviso a la guardia —dicho esto los dos hombres prosiguieron su camino, una vez que se hubieron ido, Darien soltó la carcajada que había contenido todo el tiempo y una muy furiosa Haruka se quitó los harapos que la tenían cubierta.

— Pero que se ha creído, sinvergüenza, cuando lo vuelva a ver… Taiki estáis muerto, en cuanto a vos —dijo mirando a Darien quien se sostenía el estomago a causa de la risa –. Calva… con los ojos chuecos, más le valiera retractarse de lo que ha dicho.

— Ya, ya me lo deberías agradecer, os he salvado de las manos de ese hombre.

Así fue como los tres nuevos amigos siguieron su camino, de vez en vez las peleas entre Haruka y Darien parecían no existir, Michiru por su parte jamás había visto a su señora tan fuera de sí, regularmente poner histéricos a los demás era su especialidad, pero Darien tenía una facilidad innata para darle de su propia medicina. Dos días habían pasado desde que la pequeña princesa escapara del castillo, su padre el noble Seiya cada día estaba más desesperado, Mina estaba segura que en cuanto su hermana pusiera un pie dentro del castillo la mataría o por lo menos la mantendría encerrada por lo que restaba de su juventud, en el reino se había corrido el rumor que la hija menor del rey había escapado con su joven amante, otros decían que simplemente se había cansado de la vida de lujos y se había marchado a buscar aventuras mientras otros más afirmaban que había sido secuestrada por quién planeaba destronar a buen rey Seiya.

— Amante, ¡Si cómo no! Creo que a este remedo de hombre no podríamos llamarlo amante –comentó sarcástica la rubia.

— Disculpadme my lady, pero estoy aquí y puedo escucharos, en lo personal no me parece nada gracioso este asunto ya que en cuanto su padre se entere seguro que hará más caso a la tercera opción.

— Disculpad mi intromisión en tan acalorada charla mis señores, pero me pareció ver que algo se movía entre los arboles —dijo una muy temerosa Michiru.

Las tres siluetas rodeadas de árboles se quedaron inmóviles, en escasos momentos algo comenzó a boquearlos, Darien se posicionó frente a las mujeres en señal de protección, pero fue inútil aquellas sombras ya habían formado un círculo perfecto alrededor.

— Buenas tardes my lady, ¿A qué debemos tal honor? Esta ha sido una visita muy inesperada, debo deciros que al principio no os reconocí ya que esas ropas que lleváis son muy poco sofisticadas, ¡Oh ya veo que ha escapado con su joven amante! —un hombre de cabello plateado y ojos azules caminó al centro del circulo, con gran satisfacción miraba a la rubia mientras se acercaba.

— Perdonadme señor, pero si lo que habéis dicho ha sido por este… caballero, mejor sería confundirlo con una rana—refutó la rubia.

— Oh ya veo, parece que vuestro príncipe salió de una leyenda, ¿Lo habéis encontrado en algún charco de camino aquí?

— Creo, mi señor que no me he expresado correctamente, he dicho que sería mejor confundirlo con una rana, pero, ¿Cómo se encuentra una gallina en un charco? Por qué eso es lo que parece este caballero, una gallina.

Darien estaba que echaba humo, si frente fruncida dejaba notar lo poco que el comentario le había agradado, sin embargo parecía que el chico frente a él lo disfrutaba bastante.

— Entonces debo agradecer a este caballero emplumado el haberos traído hasta aquí –El hombre se quitó el sombrero e hizo una profunda reverencia a modo de agradecimiento–. Ya que en adelante nosotros nos haremos cargo de usted my lady.

— Crees que la dejaré aquí con unos maleantes como ustedes —respondió furioso Darien.

— No, creo que usted es el confundido, no somos maleantes, simplemente hacemos un servicio a la comunidad y gustosos nos encargaremos de regresarla con su majestad, claro está después de una buena recompensa por haber salvado a su pequeña de las manos de un vulgar ladrón.

En ese instante Darien quiso propinarle a aquel tipo unos buenos golpes por sus atrevidas palabras, pero Michiru lo detuvo y fue ella quien se interpuso en la conversación.

— Veo que tus modales siguen siendo igual de desagradables Diamante —ante aquellas palabras, el hombre observó cuidadosamente el rostro de la mujer, después de un momento abrió los ojos como platos.

— Michiru, pero que alegría me da verte —dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro dulcemente —. Te busqué en cuanto regresé, pero me dijeron que había sido llevada al castillo, te busqué un par de veces pero después me fue imposible entrar. —aquella conversación terminó en el momento en el que Michiru fue abrazada por un muy feliz Diamante.

— Querida Michiru podrías explicaros lo que pasa aquí —pidió Haruka.

— My lady, déjeme presentaros… él es Diamante Black, era mi…

— Soy su prometido –agregó el chico.

Aquella noche fueron los huéspedes del ladro más querido por los plebeyos, realmente Diamante no era una mala persona, sólo había sido obligado a ir por un mal camino y la separación forzada del amor de su vida no había ayudado mucho que digamos; aquella noche bajo la luz de las estrellas, la pequeña princesa descubrió que había cosas maravillosas más allá del pequeño mundo en el que había estado encerrada toda su vida.

— ¿En qué piensa my lady?

— Yo, en nada Michiru, ¿Por qué estáis aquí? Deberías celebrar que has encontrado a tu amado.

— No piensa que el joven Darien es muy apuesto my lady —Michiru cuestionó repentinamente.

— P…p… pero que dices, ese hombre es muy antipático, de mal carácter, horrible cabello, ojos hermosos, piel perfecta, cuerpo atlético —Haruka no se percató en qué momento de los adjetivos despreciativos había visto tanta belleza.

— Ya lo suponía, my lady está usted enamorada del joven Darien ¿Verdad? —Después de escuchar aquella afirmación Haruka suspiró.

— Que importa eso Michiru, si ya mi vida está planeada, es verdad que mi padre es un hombre magnifico y muy considerado, pero jamás me dejaría estar al lado de un hombre como Darien, sin importar lo bueno que sea, es como siempre dice mi hermana, todas las personas tienen un lugar en este mundo.

— Eso es verdad my lady, pero si usted se rinde tan fácil entonces nada cambiará —Michiru miró un poco más el cielo estrellado y después dejó que su señora se perdiera en sus solitarios pensamientos.

— My lady mañana al anochecer estará de vuelta en el castillo —dijo Darien sacando a Haruka de sus pensamientos pero la rubia no respondió.

— ¿Qué pasa my lady no está contenta?

— No es eso, es sólo que cuando salí del castillo fue por una cuestión muy infantil, pero ahora con todas las cosas hermosas que he visto no quiero regresar, hay algo que en el castillo que no estará, algo que seguramente extrañaré.

Darien al ver la tristeza reflejada en los ojos azules de la rubia, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que tomarla entre sus brazos, era un impulso que poco a poco se había apoderado de él, no desde el momento en el que la vio, si no en el momento en el que comenzó a darse cuenta que tras la facha de princesa rebelde se escondía una mujer frágil y sensible; hubiera querido que ese sentir nunca hubiera aparecido, deseaba regresar el tiempo y poder entregarla a la guardia aquel primer día que la había encontrado, pero él hubiera no existe, y el hecho era que aquella princesita se había metido en su corazón, pero ese era un amor que había muerto en el mismo momento que había nacido, porque jamás nadie permitiría que una princesa y un simple campesino estuvieran juntos.

— Sabes Haruka, el haberte conocido no es una simple casualidad, cuando era pequeño tuve la oportunidad de estar cerca de lady Serena, ella era una mujer muy hermosa, distinta a lo que muchos hubieran podido creer de una reina, por eso toda el pueblo sintió mucho su muerte.

— No entiendo Darien ¿Por qué estáis hablándome de mi madre? —preguntó muy curiosa.

— Porque yo siempre guarde en mi corazón la bella imagen de lady Serena, ella fue mi primer amor y me prometí a mi mismo que encontraría de cualquier manera a alguien como ella, no digo que te amé porque ella sea tu madre, es sólo que la vida es muy misteriosa pero sabes ahora que estas en mi vida no voy a dejarte escapar tan fácil, sé bien que hay muchos impedimentos, pero trataré de derrumbarlos todos.

A la mañana siguiente, Darien y Haruka se despidieron de los hombres de Diamante, de la buena noche en su guarida y de los recuerdos de aquel lugar, aquel día sólo partieron dos, Haruka dejó que su querida amiga y dama de compañía permaneciera al lado del hombre que durante mucho tiempo había esperado.

Y así con los primeros rayos del sol partieron de vuelta al inicio de todo, tomados de las manos Darien y Haruka se encaminaron en busca de lograr algo que para muchos sería imposible, pero si lo consiguieron o no es cosa aparte… esa es otra historia.

Fin

Annyeong ^^

Traté de corregir este fic, sin embargo en cuanto al contexto del idioma no pude hacer mucho, lo siento pero de igual lo dejo en versión remasterizada, gracias a todos por aber leído este fic la primera vez.


End file.
